The Hunter and The demon
by roci-chan heartfilia
Summary: La amistad o fraternidad no podía ni debía existir entre estas dos razas poderosas. Era una violación a las leyes y una traición a los de su respectiva especia congeniar con el enemigo/Hola, me llamo Natsu/Ho-Hola, soy L-Lucy/¿Quién iba a predecir que los niños más importantes de ambas ciudades se conocerían?¿Qué sucederá a partir de este accidental e inocente encuentro? -Resubido-
1. Prólogo

**Holi aquí Roci-chan con un nuevo fic (._.)7 Lo sé, lo sé, ustedes estarán pensando **_**"ROCI-CHAN, POR QUE DEMONIOS NO TERMINAS EL MALDITO CAPITULO 11 DE THE WINNER EN VEZ DE ESCRIBIR UNO NUEVO?!" **_**La verdad lo siento D: es que anoche se me vino la inspiración y no pude evitar anotarlo y escribirlo, aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá. Se me ocurrió mientras veía **_**HATARAKU MAOU-SAMA!**_** xD Aunque no tiene mucho que ver…. Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Mashima Hiro. La trama se me ocurrió a mí.

* * *

**The Hunter and The Demon**

**Prólogo**

* * *

En la edad media existían dos grandes razas dominantes en el mundo, los Humanos y los Demonios. Cada país se dividia en dos partes, el territorio que era gobernado por los demonios, y el territorio que era habitado por los humanos. Durante siglos, ambas razas se enfrentaron en una lucha infinita por su existencia.

El pensamiento de los humanos hacia los demonios era cerrado, desde pequeños les "lavaban el cerebro" inculcando y enseñando que debían odiar a la raza enemiga. Para ellos, los demonios eran los seres más despreciables y hostiles que no podian existir, ellos solo deseaban ocupar sus tierra y eliminar a toda su raza.

Los pensamientos de los demonios no eran muy diferentes a los de las personas. Su raza solo podía hacer una cosa, odiar a los humanos. Para ellos, las personas eran una simple plaga que debía ser eliminada para que pudiesen expandir sus reinos, eran seres inferiores y su enemigo número uno.

La amistad y/o fraternidad no podía ni debía existir entre estas dos razas poderosas. Era una violación a las leyes y una traición a los de su respectiva especia congeniar con el enemigo.

Dentro de la sociedad humana existían Gremios, conformados por experimentados cazadores y asesinos capaces de eliminar demonios con sus propias manos.

* * *

En el país de Fiore, había una gran y hermosa ciudad conocida como Leija. La ciudad que habitaban los demonios de esa región. Esta ciudad era gobernada por la Reina, una bella mujer de tez blanca y cabello castaño, con unos grandes ojos rojos como la sangre cuya pupila era refinada y alargada como la de los felinos. fue bautiada con el nombre _Iliana._ Su carácter variaba dependiendo la situación, era amable y una gran gobernante con los de su propia especie, pero se volvía corrupta y sanguinaria cuando de humanos se trataba. Una reina digna de poseer dicho título.

Leija se encontraba junto a una pequeña ciudad llamada Magnolia, esta ciudad era habitada por humanos. Quien estaba al mando era el alcalde la ciudad, un hombre de cabello rojizo y ojos color azules, un gran alcalde que sabía liderar, su nombre era _Airon. _Era también quien se encargaba de entrenar a los futuros cazadores en el gremio de la ciudad, Fairy Tail. Tenía un pequeño hijo de un año de edad y una bella esposa de cabello albino y ojos negros como la noche, Helia.

Las personas tenían una tranquila vida, aunque esa paz era interrumpida algunas veces cuando se generaban luchas entre los demonios de Leija y los humanos de Magnolia.

La hermosa reina tenía guardado para sí misma, un pequeño secreto; producto de un amorío con un demonio cualquiera, estaba embarazada. Estaba ansiosa por conocer a su bebe, pero el otro sentimiento que abarcaba su corazón era la preocupación, estaba preocupada por lo que sería de ese pequeño ser en el futuro; ser un principie o una princesa demonio podría perjudicarlo/a.

Los meses pasaron y el embarazo de reina avanzaba satisfactoriamente, aunque existían unas pocas probabilidades de riegos durante el parto. Nueves meses después nació el pequeño sucesor de la corona.

Lamentablemente; horas después del parto la hermosa reina murió por complicaciones, no era fácil tener un niño demonio ya que éste absorbía todo el poder y energía de la madre para poder nacer y sobrevivir en el exterior. Al no existir un rey o príncipe actualmente que tome al trono debían esperar a que el/la primogénito tuviera 17 años para portar la corona. Mientras tanto un consejero se haría cargo de gobernar el reino.

Algo parecido sucedió con el primogénito del alcalde, su madre murió pocos meses luego de su nacimiento, razón por la cual su padre tuvo que encargarse del bebé solo. Y esa era una tarea un poco difícil siendo el alcalde de Magnolia.

* * *

¿Quién iba a predecir que los niños más importantes de ambas ciudades se conocerían? Ni el oráculo ni las parcas hubieran predicho que ambos niños se conocerían en el bosque que separaba ambas ciudades.

**-Hola, me llamo Natsu-** dijo el niño de 8 años con una gran y sincera sonrisa.

**-Ho-Hola, soy L-Lucy**- respondió tímidamente la rubia. A pesar de tener mucha libertad, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su hogar, por lo cual no tenía amigos de su edad, ¿quizás él sería su primer amigo?

¿Qué sucederá a partir de este accidental e inocente encuentro y de ese intercambio de palabras y gestos?...

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el prólogo xD ya lo sé no está muy bueno, cuando lo imaginé anoche se leía mejor… Como se me ocurrió cuando ya debía estar durmiendo (osea 6:30 am) no pude escribirlo en la pc así que lo anoté en una libreta, pero no es lo mismo e3e Cuando termine de cenar me pondré a trabajar en el capítulo uno para poder subirlo pronto ya que mañana no tendré tiempo por Año Nuevo. Por ciento Feliz Navidad atrasada y un próspero Año Nuevo ^^/**

* * *

**Perdón****, lo tuve que resubir por que le hice unos pequeños cambios que no van a notar ^^. Feliz año nuevo**

**PD. Quise escribir un fanfic para navidad y uno para año nuevo, pero no se me ocurrió nada bueno :c todos lo hacían yo solo quería ser popular TwT**

**Se despide Roci-chan**


	2. Chapter 1

**Holii pues... Feliz 2014 :D espero que este año sea mejor para todos ^^ porque sinceramente para mí fue el peor año ._. Aquí traigo el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic! Y como soy de seguir imaginando cosas me salgo a veces del curso que debía tomar la historia, así que mejor lo escribo ahora xD espero que les guste, y perdón por las faltas de ortografía… Hacía tiempo que no escribía.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Mashima Hiro. La trama se me ocurrió a mí.

**Advertencia:** notaran algunos cambios aquí, cambios de personajes y sus personalidades serán un poco OC. Lean al último la pequeña nota que escribí.

* * *

**The Hunter and The Demon**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

**7 años después**

**-¡Papá me voy a jugar!-** gritaba un pequeño niño de 8 años. Su cabello era de color rosa y tenía unos profundos ojos jade. Bajaba las escaleras de su hogar a toda velocidad para atravesar por la puerta principal hacia su "libertad".

**-¡De acuerdo, pero regresa para cenar!-** respondió de igual manera su padre desde la cocina donde lavaba la loza luego de haber almorzado.

El niño ante la afirmativa de su padre salió por la puerta de su casa, con un rumbo fijo en su pequeña mente; el bosque.

Corrió con toda la velocidad que le podían otorgar sus piernas por las calles de tierra, tropezando y cayendo un par de veces en el camino.

**-Buenos días, Natsu-** saludó la dueña de la panadería del centro con una sonrisa. Una señora de cabello blanco y ojos celestes.

**-Buenos días-** respondió agitadamente con su característica sonrisa. Mas no se detuvo; siguió corriendo.

**-Maldición, voy a llegar tarde-** dijo desesperadamente, aumentado la velocidad de sus pasos.

Debía llegar a las seis pm. al bosque que delimitaba la ciudad. Había querido tomar una siesta, pero se durmió más de lo debido y ahora llegaría tarde a su encuentro con _ella._ Con la adrenalina recorriendo cada parte de su ser logro llegar a la entrada del bosque.

Pero el camino no terminaba allí, caminó a paso apresurado hacia donde se encontraban cada día para jugar juntos. Su camino terminó cuando llegó a un hermoso lago en lo más profundo del bosque. Un bello lago rodeado de árboles, flores y arbustos, los animales solían ir allí a beber de su cristalina agua.

La buscó por los alrededores del lago con la mirada hasta que su vista recayó sobre una cabellera rubia sentada en la orilla del lago jugando con unas pequeñas flores. Se acercó sigilosamente haciendo el menor ruido posible hasta llegar a ella por su espalda, y le tapó los ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

**-¿Quién soy?-** preguntó haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de su padre para que no lo descubriera.

**-Natsu, eres el único que viene aquí-** dijo la rubia entre risas.

Él quitó sus manos de su rostro con un puchero. **–Tienes razón…-** admitió resignado y se echó boca abajo sobre el césped. _**–El césped huele tan bien**_- pensó. La rubia lo miraba divertida con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras una brisa refrescante hizo ondear su dorado cabello.

**-Vamos Natsu no te desanimes-** dijo en un intento de alegrar a su amigo, o al menos subirle un poco el ego. Sus ojos chocolates viajaron hacia un objeto en específico. La intriga se denotaba en sus bellos ojos **-¿Natsu que traes puesto?-**

Rápidamente el niño se levantó y con orgullo sonrió.** –Esta es una bufanda que me regaló mi madre cuando era apenas un bebé-** dijo con nostalgia mientras tomaba con sus manos su bufanda a cuadros blanca.

**-¡Qué bonita! Es un lindo regalo Natsu**- en su sonrisa y en sus ojos se veía la sinceridad de sus palabras. **-¿Pero, porque no la trajiste antes?-**

**-No recordaba donde la había dejado-** sonrió avergonzado mientras rascaba su nuca.

A la rubia le cayó un gota de sudor ante su respuesta **–Ya veo…-**

**-Ya, vamos a jugar Luce-** dijo el pelirosa con emoción_. "Luce"_ ese era el apodo que le había puesto él.

**-¡Sí!-** afirmó la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

Estuvieron jugando a las escondidas durante tres horas, divirtiéndose y riendo. Eso era lo único que animaba el día de cada uno, verse y disfrutar juntos. La risa del otro era la más hermosa melodía que podrán escuchar en su vida. Para Natsu, a pesar de ser un niño aun; la sonrisa de Lucy era como la de un ángel y sus ojos eran como el mismísimo chocolate; cosa que le daba ganas de comer se un dulce. Y a la pequeña Lucy le encantaba el cabello extravagante de su amigo, a su parecer lo hacía ver tierno.

Pero todo tiene un final, y estaba anocheciendo; lo que significaba que el final del día había llegado. Cada niño debía volver a su hogar para la cena o estarían castigados.

**-Ya es hora de volver a casa, Luce-** dijo Natsu con tristeza, no deseaba volver a su casa aun.

**-Ya lo sé Natsu- **dijo con una triste sonrisa.

Ya se acercaba el invierno y en las noches comenzaba a hacer frio, por lo cual Natsu le puso su bufanda a la niña para que no se resfriara.

**-Pero…-** dijo Lucy ante la acción de Natsu.

**-Está haciendo frio y no quiero que te enfermes-** respondió simplemente. Sabía que mañana volvería a verla y ella le regresaría su bufanda, él confiaba en su amiga rubia.

La niña se acercó a su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando al pelirosa sonrojado y sorprendido. Ante la expresión de Natsu; Lucy soltó una carcajada. **–Gracias Natsu. Buenas noches**-

**-B-Buenas noches-** dijo el niño con una sonrisa boba mientras movía su mano en el aire despidiendo a su mejor amiga que se iba corriendo a su hogar.

Se fijó en el cielo y el atardecer casi se acababa, si no llegaba rápido a casa su padre lo castigaría. Con la misma adrenalina y velocidad con la cual llegó al lago, se dirigió de regreso a la comodidad de su acogedora casa.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos cada uno llegó a su hogar. Natsu entró rápidamente y se dirigió a la chimenea para entrar en calor. Mientras Lucy entraba a su hogar, un hombre grande y robusto de cabello blanco y mirada severa la esperaba en el pasillo que la dirigía a su habitación.

**-¿Dónde estuviste?- **preguntó un gran hombre.

**-Fui a pasear por el bosque-** mintió cabizbaja. Odiaba mentir.

**-Sabes que no debes ir a ese bosque es peligroso - **

**-Lo siento mucho-**

**-Ve a tu habitación ya es tarde-** dijo fríamente el hombre

**-De acuerdo, buenas noches Tío Gemma-** otra vez la habían regañado, tristemente entro en su habitación y se tiró sobre su cómoda cama.

**En la casa de Natsu**

**-Te dije que llegaras para la cena, no diez minutos tarde-** dijo con tono neutral su padre.

**-Lo siento papá-** estaba arrepentido pero no quería volver a casa y dejar sola a Lucy.

**-Ven siéntate o la cena se enfriará**- dijo el mayor tranquilamente.

El padre de Natsu era un hombre cálido y sincero. Un hombre fuerte y determinado al igual que su hijo, su sonrisa siempre lograba calmar las penurias de cualquiera. Era una persona pacifica, aunque de vez en cuando cambiaba su carácter pacífico a uno rudo y severo.

En la mesa había dos platos con carne y unos cuantos vegetales y dos vasos con agua. Ugh… Natsu odiaba los vegetales, pero no le quedaba más remedio que comérselos. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, hablando sobre algunos temas interesantes entre ellos dos. Hasta que una pregunta arruino la atmosfera:

**-¿A dónde fuiste Natsu?-** pregunto su padre. **-Todas las tardes sales de la casa y regresas a esta hora- **dijo afirmando lo cierto.

Natsu se sintió nervioso ante la mirada de su padre, era una de esas miradas que entran en lo más recóndito de tu ser hasta encontrar lo que buscan. Trataba con todo su ser evadir esos ojos azules. **-A…a…a…- "**_**Vamos Natsu piensa". **_**–A la casa de Lisanna… ¡Eso es! Fui a jugar con Lisanna- **respondió rápidamente sudando.

El hombre lo observó durante unos segundo, los cuales le parecieron horas al niño **–De acuerdo-** dijo finalmente. Natsu suspiro de alivio y acabó su cena.

El mayor observaba a su hijo por el rabillo del ojo mientras cortaba su carne, eso no era cierto, su hijo no había estado con la pequeña Lisanna; hija de la dueña de la panadería. Entonces ¿Por qué le habría mentido? –**Si ya terminaste ve a tu habitación y duerme**- dijo un poco severo.

El pequeño Natsu obedeció sin objetar y subió a su cuarto. El pelirrojo de ojos azules siguió pensando en una buena razón por la cual su hijo mentiría sobre su paradero durante las tardes…

Luego de pensar por dos horas su cabeza ya dolía, por lo cual se dispuso a irse a dormir. Subió las escaleras de madera hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones, caminó por el pequeño pasillo rumbo a su habitación pasando por la puerta que daba entrada a la habitación de Natsu que se encontraba abierta, paró en seco y volvió sobre sus pasos. Su hijo dormía como animal, tenía una pierna y su cabeza colgando de la cama, las sabanas estaban en el suelo y tenía un pequeño hilillo de saliva que caía de sus labios hasta su barbilla.

Soltó una silenciosa carcajada y se acercó a la cama, subió la extremidad y la cabeza del niño, tomó las sabanas y arropó a Natsu con ellas; y por ultimo sacó un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo y con él limpio la saliva de la boca de su hijo.

Depositó un pequeño beso en su frente y salió de la habitación dejando entre abierta la puerta para que pudiese escucharlo en cualquier caso.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

El padre de Natsu fue a su oficina ya que debía trabajar, ser el alcalde no era tarea fácil. Luego de eso se fue hacia Fairy Tail ya que el Maestro Makarov deseaba hablar sobre unos asuntos con él. Durante todo el día no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo ya que su cabeza estaba ocupada pensando en una forma de averiguar a dónde iba su hijo cada día.

"_**-Veo en tus ojos preocupación y duda, algo sucede en tu vida por lo que veo**__,__** pero sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que podrás resolverlo-"**__sonrió como un padre sonríe a su hijo, con ternura y orgullo__**.**_ Esas fueron las palabras del Maestro esa mañana. ¡Eso es! Gracias al apoyo brindado por ese viejo se le ocurrió una pequeña idea; aunque dudaba si iba a funcionar, no podía asegurar si estaba bien hacerlo o no, pero era por su bien y por el de su hijo.

Natsu se mantuvo dentro de su casa solo durante toda la mañana, ya había jugado con todos sus juguetes, había hecho "tortitas de arena" y hasta ¡había limpiado su cuarto!, debía estar muy aburrido para limpiar y ordenar su cuarto. Ya era medio día cuando su padre llegó para preparar el almuerzo, venía con dos grandes bolsas llenas de comida, cosa que hizo brillar los ojos oscuros del niño; por lo que Natsu se acercó a él y le ayudó a llevar todo a la cocina.

Durante el almuerzo, un pequeño manto llamado "silencio sepulcral" cayó sobre la mesa y sobre las dos personas sentadas allí. Aquello ponía incomodo al pelirosado por lo que trató de romper ese incomodo silencio.

**-¿Q-que tal te fue en el trabajo papá?-** preguntó nervioso

La pregunta de Natsu lo sacó de sus pensamientos **-¿Qué? Oh, muy bien hijo-** respondió con una sonrisa, aunque ésta era falsa, y Natsu se dio cuenta de eso.

A pesar de ser un niño de tan solo ocho años era muy inteligente, también era testarudo y determinado, cualidades que siempre lo empujan a saber o intentar algo hasta lograrlo. Era un niño digno de ser el hijo del alcalde de la ciudad.

**-Eso estuvo delicioso**- dijo Natsu que ya había terminado de comer su pollo asado mientras golpeaba levemente su estómago hinchado de comida.

El mayor sonrió divertido, ese niño sí que amaba la comida. **-Me voy papá-** dijo levantándose de la mesa no sin antes dejar su plato en la cocina para que luego lo lavasen.

Era momento de poner en marcha su plan. **–De acuerdo Natsu**- dicho esto subió a su cuarto para ponerse ropa más cómoda.

Natsu caminaba por las calles de tierra pobladas de ciudadanos con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón color suela. Esta vez estaba a tiempo por lo que no era necesario correr. Aun que tenía el presentimiento de que alguien lo vigilaba, de repente se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie, nadie lo seguía; pero esa sensación no desaparecía.

Siguió su camino con cuidado de que nadie lo siguiera hacia el bosque. Llegó a la entrada del lugar aunque seguía con esa sensación por lo que volteó una vez más y el resultado era el mismo, no había nadie allí. Estaba prohibido entrar al bosque y todos sabían esa regla, al igual que Natsu; pero en ese lugar solamente podía ver a su amiga.

Tranquilamente siguió caminando hasta adentrarse en el bosque lleno de árboles.

Mientras que sus pasos eran vigilados por una persona, que lo siguió sigilosamente durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a ese lugar. Esperó unos minutos para que el niño no lo descubriera y entro de igual manera al bosque. Debía estar unos metros alejado del pelirosa y caminar lo más sigilosamente posible.

**-¡Luce ya llegue!-** gritó el pelirosa al llegar junto al lago, pero no veía a la rubia por ningún lado y ella siempre era puntual.

Lentamente una sombra apareció tras su espalda y de pronto sintió como alguien le soplaba levemente en la oreja izquierda asustándolo.

Mientras temblaba giró sobre sus talones encontrándose con la rubia a la cual buscaba, colgada de la rama un árbol boca abajo. **-¿Te asuste?-** preguntó entre carcajadas.

**-N-no… ¡claro que no!-** dijo con un tierno sonrojo.

Rápidamente Lucy bajó del árbol arregló su ropa y miró sonriente al niño parado frente a ella.

**-¿Cómo hiciste para…? No importa- **esa niña era rara, y el ser así llamaba su atención.

Ambos niños se disponían a jugar como todos los días cuando un crujido los alertó. Los niños dirigieron sus miradas hacia unos arbustos que se movían, o mejor dicho alguien los movía. Nadie entraba en ese bosque por lo que se tensaron.

De entre los arbustos salió un hombre alto pelirrojo, el progenitor de Natsu. Éste abrió desmesuradamente los ojos debido a la sorpresa. Su padre tenía la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo y a paso lento se acercó a Natsu y Lucy.

**-P-Pa…pá-** Lucy estaba en el mismo estado que Natsu, sumado el miedo que le daba la impotente figura del hombre.

-**Natsu…-** habló con vos fría, **-sabes que está prohibido entrar a este bosque-.**

**-¡L-lo se papá, pero…!-**

**-Sin peros, son las reglas que impuse para nuestra protección, para tu protección. Me desobedeciste-** habló mirándolo a los ojos.

Natsu sentía como sus ojos ardían debido a las lágrimas que poco a poco comenzaba a aparecer en sus ojos. Lucy al ver la reacción de Natsu, tomó su mano tratando de trasmitirle la tranquilidad que obviamente ella no tenía en aquellos momentos.

**-Así que venias a jugar con ella…-** dijo estudiando severamente a la niña.

De repente una pequeña brisa comenzó a danzar entre ellos y movió sus rubios cabellos dejando a la vista sus pequeñas orejas. Airon observó horrorizado aquellas pequeña y puntiagudas orejas.

**-Tu… ¡Eres un Demonio!-** gritó fuertemente. Asustando a ambos pequeños. Natsu al escuchar lo dicho por su padre miró atónito a la niña a su lado. Lucy le devolvió la mirada pero se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa y asustada.

Dudó unos segundo en si tomar o no su mano para calmarla; tal y como lo había hecho ella minutos atrás. Finalmente se decidió y lentamente comenzó a acercar su mano hacia su níveo brazo.

Pero Airon al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su hijo rápidamente tomó con fuerza el brazo de Natsu y bruscamente los posicionó detrás de si como protección.

**-¡Natsu estuviste interactuando con un maldito Demonio!-** gritó con la rabia impregnada en sus palabras. **– ¡Aléjate de aquí monstruo asqueroso!-**

Las lágrimas corrían desde los pequeños ojos chocolates inundados de tristeza y se perdían al caer por sus mejillas. Lucy tenía una mueca de horror, como si hubiera visto un monstruo, irónicamente era a ella a la que estaban llamando monstruo.

El miedo estaba inundando completamente su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. _Monstruo_, odiaba esa palabra, sentía que era el peor insulto que podían dirigir hacia su persona.

**-¡Dije que te alejaras de aquí!-** repitió enfurecido el pelirrojo empujando a la rubia, quien cayó sentada en la tierra; ensuciando su lindo vestido violeta.

**-¡Papá detente!-** gritó Natsu en un vano intento de que su padre se detuviera.

**-¡Cállate Natsu, sabes muy bien que no podemos interactuar con estas bestias!-** dijo mirando con rabia su hijo por desobedecer sus órdenes.

Natsu en silencio observó cómo Lucy se ponía de pie, estaba temblando. No podía creer lo que había escuchado… sabía que era especial, ella misma se lo había dicho y se lo había probado, pero ¿un Demonio? Jamás pasó por su cabeza que su mejor amiga perteneciera a esa raza.

**-L-Lucy…-** dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible para su padre y la mencionada. Ésta, con la cabeza gacha puso una triste sonrisa en su rostro mientras las lágrimas seguían desbordándose de sus ojos.

**-¿Lucy?-** preguntó para sí mismo el adulto, se puso a pensar; _Lucy_ ¿dónde había oído ese nombre antes? Rápidamente un vago recuerdo llegó a su memoria, en unos papeles que había recibido estaba escrito el nombre "Lucy", papeles de hace siete años. En ellos tenía escrito un pequeño párrafo que servía de información **"La Reina de Leija; Iliana tuvo una hija pocas horas antes de su muerte, hace dos días. La pequeña princesa fue nombrada por su madre en sus últimos minutos como **_**Lucy De Leija**_**" **una información sumamente valiosa. **– ¡Tú eres la princesa Lucy De Leija! ¡La princesa que gobernará a los Demonios de este país en el futuro!-**

La mueca de terror en la cara de la rubia no desaparecía, esto era malo; ya se había enterado que era un demonio y también conocía de su existencia y su título de princesa. No podía seguir allí mientras ese hombre la seguía llamando bestia.

**-Aléjate de ella Airon- **se pudo escuchar una profunda voz que provenía de alguien detrás de Lucy. Alguien oculto entre las sombras. Alguien que había observado todo, desde el momento en que ese niño llegó hasta ahora.

**-Gemma**- dijo, más bien escupió sus palabras.

-**Lucy, regresa al castillo ¡AHORA!-** gritó espantando a Natsu mas que a Lucy. Rápidamente la rubia giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo de ese lugar, no sin antes dar una última mirada a su único mejor amigo, y posiblemente el último.

Ambos hombres se miraron con furia antes de volver por sus respectivas direcciones. El pequeño Natsu observaba el lugar en el cual había perdido de vista a su amiga. ¿Cómo era posible que todo esto estuviera ocurriendo? Ahora le esperaban dos horas de regaños y unos cuantos castigos. De seguro no podrá salir de su casa por unas semanas…

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí por hoy… Sé que es corto y que no está bueno pero no pude escribir nada mas xD espero que haya sido de su agrada. Si quieren déjenme un review, cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida.**

**HEY! MIRAME! AQUÍ~! SOY UNA SENSUAL NOTA!**** (? Si, ya sé que los padres no tienen el mismo nombre que los personajes originales, eso es porque no son los mismos xD puede que haya parecidos pero no lo son, es una pequeña idea que más adelante escribiré C:**

**Gracias a los que comentaron en el prólogo que ya no recuerdo quienes eran solo recuerdo a dos xD AnikaSukino 5d** y **Sabrina.C** **muchas gracias a los otros ^^**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 2 o3o/ duerman bien y que aparezcan pulgas en sus sueños (?**

**Se despide Roci-chan**


End file.
